The current treatment of neonatal jaundice mainly comprises medical therapy and physical therapy, for example sunlight or blue light irradiation. A blue light therapeutic device is generally bulky and unsuitable for domestic use. Moreover, a newborn baby must wear an eye shield to avoid injuries to its eyes by the blue light. In order to prevent the newborn baby from getting rid of the eye shield, it is necessary to fix its body, which is very inhumane. Besides, the blue light may still escape out of the blue light therapeutic device during use and cause damage to eyes of the health care personnel.
Another therapeutic apparatus that is commonly used is blue light therapeutic clothes. However, it is inconvenient to put on the blue light therapeutic clothes, and the clothes may not fit well due to individual variations in bodies of newborn babies. Where the blue light therapeutic clothes do not fit, the blue light may escape and cause damage to eyes of the newborn baby and the health care personnel.
Therefore, an improved blue light irradiation apparatus is needed.